21st_century_rome_nsfandomcom-20200215-history
Teruko
Founding Teruko was founded as the nation Teruko on February 6th, 2016. The first region he moved to was 21st Century Rome. Early Life Teruko's beginnings in Rome were mainly involved in ingratiating himself into the regional flow and culture. He started this by enlisting in the legionhttps://www.nationstates.net/page=rmb/postid=16988580 under the term of Holy Lord as Legatus Legionis. He also designed the Battle of 181 AD RPhttps://www.nationstates.net/page=rmb/postid=17061966 in these early days. Political Career First Election Teruko's political career began with his first term as aedile after being elected on March 2, 2016https://www.nationstates.net/page=rmb/postid=17471764. This resulted in his discharge from the legion due to government members being prohibited from being in the military at the time. His first festival as aedile was the holding of gladiatorial games for the Ides of Marchhttps://www.nationstates.net/page=rmb/postid=17742993. Second Election Teruko then ran for censor and legatus https://www.nationstates.net/page=rmb/postid=18018849while aedile, running against New Aglore, Zbaarahael, Latin constantinople, and Holy Lord for legatus and Helveticus and Holy Lord for censorhttps://www.nationstates.net/page=rmb/postid=18108978. His main friend in this election was Latin Constantinople in an informal partnership and friendly competition for the position of legatus. Teruko won both censorhttps://www.nationstates.net/page=rmb/postid=18235637 and legatushttps://www.nationstates.net/page=rmb/postid=18236422 and came out of the election holding the positions of legatus, censor, and aedile simultaneously. In this month as aedile he threw more gladiatorial games for the Pariliahttps://www.nationstates.net/page=rmb/postid=18405994. Third Election Teruko ran again for aedile and praetor.https://www.nationstates.net/page=rmb/postid=18759315 He ran against New Aglore for aedilehttps://www.nationstates.net/page=rmb/postid=18759185, but Aglore dropped out of the racehttps://www.nationstates.net/page=rmb/postid=18860397 soon into the campaign period and ran against Nashtistan for Praetorhttps://www.nationstates.net/page=rmb/postid=18879951. This election resulted in the birth of the Third Triumviratehttps://www.nationstates.net/page=rmb/postid=18816754 composed of Teruko, NSPQR, and Betattan. It was during this election that Teruko was also pup swept and the nation of Teruko was destroyedhttps://www.nationstates.net/page=rmb/postid=18862200. Teruko was reborn and continued as previously as Teruko Gotohttps://www.nationstates.net/page=rmb/postid=18865598. Teruko won both aedile and praetor and his allieshttps://www.nationstates.net/page=rmb/postid=18964546, NSPQR and New Aglore, won legatus legionis and legatus respectively.https://www.nationstates.net/page=rmb/postid=18964546 It was during this period that Teruko as praetor brought legal charges against Holy Lord for abuse of power and mockery by using his powers as censor to suppress Betattan's postshttps://www.nationstates.net/page=rmb/postid=19152891 on the RMB that went against him and then spamming the RMB against Teruko.https://www.nationstates.net/page=rmb/postid=19153620 He was found guilty of these crimes for failing to appear to defend himself and was removed from public office with his powers being temporarily handed to the Pontifex Maximus.https://www.nationstates.net/page=rmb/postid=19178658 It was also during this time that the nation of Nashtistan declared warhttps://www.nationstates.net/page=rmb/postid=19282945 on the members of the House of Scipio that resulted in Teruko bringing legal charges against Nashtistanhttps://www.nationstates.net/page=rmb/postid=19283043. The stress and damage from this battle exhausted the leader of Teruko and he decided to resign from his positions as aedile and praetor and temporary self exile from the region.https://www.nationstates.net/page=rmb/postid=19293329 Nashtistan eventually fled the region before his trial and went to found a new region with his fellow rebels. During this period, Teruko was appointed interim superuisoremhttps://www.nationstates.net/page=rmb/postid=19400509 after the previous holder CTEed and his powers passed to the Pontifex Maximus. Fourth Election Teruko again ran for aedile and ran for superuisoremhttps://www.nationstates.net/page=rmb/postid=19459966 in his fourth election season. He ran unopposed for both positions and won. It was during this period that the great Battle of the Cookie took place.https://www.nationstates.net/page=rmb/postid=19930595 It was also during this term that the nation experienced a revolution where Proconsul Publius Cornelius Scipio was overthrown and the leader of the local auxiliary became "God-Emperor" of Teruko, condemned the real Imperatorhttps://www.nationstates.net/page=rmb/postid=20297193, and left the region. The nation's time outside of Rome was a dark time. The absence of the light of the Empire caused the nation to decline, death rates to go up, and the economy to plummet. The populace started to turn against the rebel government and loyalist forces retook the City of the Beautiful Lost and Proconsul Scipio was reinstated and the nation came back to the fold.https://www.nationstates.net/page=rmb/postid=21151489 The nation was welcomed back into the Empire and things returned to normal.https://www.nationstates.net/page=rmb/postid=21151507 The Return The return of Teruko to Rome was an eventful affair. Upon his return, he created a Zetaboards offsite forum for the regionhttps://www.nationstates.net/page=rmb/postid=21225912 and all the accessories. He also attempted to introduce imperialismhttps://www.nationstates.net/page=rmb/postid=21231985 as the military policy of the region. This proved an extremely controversial ideahttps://www.nationstates.net/page=rmb/postid=21232631 and ultimately failed with the region remaining defender aligned.https://www.nationstates.net/page=rmb/postid=21257171 Trivia * Teruko was the player's second nation * Teruko was pup swept for guessing the password to a region * Teruko is raider aligned and has been raiding since March of 2016. * Teruko is currently in the regions HYDRA Command and Firehelm. He holds the ranks of Lieutenant and Chaos Guard in each respectively. References Category:Nations